Outside of my Window
by ZilaAssanaDyre
Summary: This is Boo Radley contemplating the children who annoy him all summer...but then he has a change of heart./One-Shot.


Disclaimer- I own none of these characters nor do I own the story"To Kill A Mockingbird", Harper Lee does, that genius woman!

The intense, blinding light filtered through the basement window as Boo Radley glared at it as though it were the plague. He flinched away from it as he thought_, just go toward it and look out the window at who has been annoying you all summer, you twit!_

He inched toward the window and peered out cautiously at his annoyances,"Hmmm...it's just those Finch children," he snorted.

Boo Radley or rather,Arthur, was a very intellectual man although many thought him dumb. Did no one now of home schooling? He rolled his eyes as the blasted children outside HIS window started to yell for Boo to come out and play, then like the idiotic children they were, they ran away.

Really, what kind of a name was "Boo?" He was no cat, or dog, and definitely not a ghost of some sort; though some did perceive him as so.

He wished he could go and talk to those kid's, just to quell their fear's of the scary man; talk to anyone really. He had hardly left the house in many year's, in the daytime anyway. He expected that if he were to go out in the full blown sunlight, he would probably melt or go blind, or something as equally ridiculous.

He sighed heavily as he sank into a nearby chair. He thought instead of those children who loved to annoy him so much...although he did enjoy the outside connection they offered him, the connection he could get from no one else. Year's of having no one from the outside wanting to talk to him, not even about something so simple as the weather, not even his parents. Until these children came along, that is. He smiled slightly as he listened to a slightly familiar game they were playing outside.

He could hear the young girl pretending to be his mother, and the eldest boy growling at her(he supposed this was him?), and the youngest boy straining to act the part of his father. He waited a bit, and could hear their father now talking sternly to them. He chuckled and thought that it might be nice to maybe start talking to these children, maybe they'd let him play the dog in the game? They might not now it but yes, they did have a hairless dog, his name was Fluffy...his mother had a strange sense of humor. He sat in that chair for day's just waiting to hear their young voices arguing over who would play what part, and that they had to keep quiet so their father wouldn't hear them and give them a talking again.

One day, a couple weeks after he had started to listen to their banter, it rained and he could not hear their squabbles any more,they had most likely been forced into the confinement of their house. Well now they knew just how he felt did'nt they?

The rain went on for day's and he just sat their, getting more depressed as the rain kept pelting down upon his lonely window pane.

When he woke up from his uncomfortable chair one morning he could once again hear joyous laughter outside his window. He quickly scrambled from where he sat and peered out at them, they were once again trying to talk to him. He realized that he had been very happy listening to them, but when they had been gone a few mere day's he had practically fallen to pieces. _Maybe they aren't __so__ horrible,_ he thought.

He decided that to thank them for keeping him entertained, he would perhaps give them some presents...but how? He pondered for awhile until he realized there was a place that they walked past every day to go to and from school, he could go out during the night so as to not night risk becoming a puddle from the sun in the daytime. It was the tree next to his house, it had a lovely hole in it's trunk just the right size for small children-type presents.

He grinned slightly as he fingered an old pocket watch in his coat, and walked upstairs to root around and see what else children might like to find in a tree hole.

Author's Note-

Thanks for reading! This was my first fanfic, so I hope it was okay. This was more of a smart Boo, which is probably weird but I just think of him this way. PLEASE REVIEW!! I would greatly appreciate it if you would give me some confidence about my writing skill's. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


End file.
